1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a monitor system for monitoring a vehicle towed behind a towing vehicle; and, in one particular aspect, to such a system that uses one or more tire pressure indicators and/or one or more monitoring cameras to monitor tire inflation of one or more tires of the towed vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a prior art system for monitoring a towed vehicle T towed behind a towing vehicle V. The system includes one or more monitoring cameras C mounted at a level above the towed vehicle T. Appropriate wiring W and electronics E provide for viewing of what is seen by the camera(s) on a screen S in a cab C of the towing vehicle V, e.g. viewing by a passenger or driver of the vehicle V. The camera(s) C are mounted in such a way that they cannot see tires R of the towed vehicle V. Hence, the camera(s) do not see a damaged tire, a deflating tire, or a flat tire.
There has long been a need, recognized by the present inventor, for a system for monitoring of the condition of the tires of a vehicle being towed behind a towing vehicle. There has long been a need for such a system that permits real-time viewing of such tire condition.